Celebration TimeDBZ style
by Dark Videl
Summary: Wondered what you get w the Zgang Hurcule on hoildays besides romance? You get lots of pies, kisses, punches and some unmetionable humor! She's back! [Dropped]
1. DBZ Thanksgiving

Celebrations _DBZ style

In….

Thanksgiving 

A/N: Yep yet another humoristic story. Finishing the comedy based holiday sagas with the soon coming Christmas DBZ style, New Year DBZ style and much more. All rights reserved except for the ownership of the holidays and DBZ of course.

Dedication: Everyone who enjoys the holidays and support the real couples and mainly Gohan/Videl.

It's not as strong as some of my stories since it's my first chapter of course. 

**Son's House**

"Hum? The pumpkin pie's nearly finished. Gohan where's your father?"

Gohan looked up from the table of food, "Uhm…"

Goku came in dressed like Santa, "Ho, ho, ho! Dashing through the snow on--"

"It's not Christmas yet Goku" Chichi shook her head.

Goku blinked taking his calendar from the back of his pocket and flipped through some pages, "September... October… Golly your right! And I got on into this too! I even made snow and those lights?"

Chichi and Gohan looked skeptical and Goten ran in, "Momma! Brother! Daddy made it snow! Come on!"

He pulled them along and Goku followed smiling. The snow covered just there property which was further than any eyes could see. 

Gohan felt on flake fall upon his nose but grew suspicious noting that it didn't melt, "Hum…"

Chichi licked the flake that fell into her hand, "Goku this is frosted flakes with lots of sugar on it"

Goku pouted, "You guessed"

Chichi laughed, "Goku it's barely a month away and besides we can't go on our_ 'strolls' in the winter now can we?"_

Gohan looked away and Goten covered his ears murmured about his ears.

Goku took off his suit and threw it over his shoulder, "Ok, ok" he tied his belt firmly before entering the house and shoving the suit into the closet, "done"

"Hum?" Chichi stood back up and turned off the oven, "The Turkey is done and so is the season"

"Thank Kami Bulma's not doing it this year" Goku smiled.

"Goku" Chichi smiled and shook her head, "That's not nice though its true burned turkey is not many people's favorite's…well she prefers the entertainment committee"

Goku nodded but was slapped with the hot speculate, "Ah-ah-ha! No sneaks"

Goku pouted now but smiled halfway, "All right… can we go now? The sooner the better for me and Billy" 

"Who's Billy?" Goten asked pulling his jacket on.

"My belly" Goku informed.

"Stomach dad" Gohan murmured and handed his parent their coats.

Goku shook his head "No Billy Belly"

"Stomach dad" Gohan corrected.

"Well I still prefer Billy" Goku replied as the Son family exited the door with the capsules of Turkey and stuffing.

**Chestnut's House**

"OK the pumpkin pie is finished…" Krillian took out the enter tray then several others before placing them in a #56 capsule. 

"So is the potatoes and salad daddy" Marron chimed as eighteen added the last of the lettuces. 

"Hum?" Krillian looked at his watch, "We have five minutes to get ready and on our way. Perfect and the food shall be nice and warm with this inner heater"

"Though I'm thankful I won that money at the tournament to move out of that old man's house"

"Oh he's not that bad" Krillian laughed.

Eighteen gave him a slight incredulous look, "Sure he's not Krillian"

Marron came back into the kitchen dressed with her blue dress and white barrettes in her blonde hair.

"Oh how adorable you are" Krillian smiled lifting up his daughter.

"Krillian? Re you ready?" Eighteen came in with her red dress and its matching white jacket.

Krillian shrugged, "Hopefully"

**Elsewhere**

Gohan flushed completely, "Mom you can't be serious"

"Yeah" Goku objected along with Gohan.

"Why? Isn't this Videl girl going to be the mother of your children correct?"

Gohan felt like he was going have a heart attack Videl didn't want nothing to do with him. Since the first day she was so suspicious of him being Saiyanman. In truth he was but he still pondered on how she found out.

"Women are not meant to be understood son" Goku murmured seeing his wife babbling on about wedding rings.

Gohan nodded and he and Goten entered Capsule corps while Goku literally dragged Chichi inside. 

"She'll looks so beautiful in diamonds, no sapphires I saw her on the News and I was so stunned she meets all the right requirements"

"Uhm Chichi?" Goku stuttered.

"Ok I only saw her once but you never know right? There's love at first's sight! Hey Gohan she does go to your school right?" Chichi looked at Gohan.

"SO the brat's gonna be rushed into marriage huh? Funny if I do say so! So brat how many cribs she I ask the woman to buy along with those other stuff women are so obsessed with babies having?" Vegeta entered followed by Trunks who ran to Goten. The two chibis began rambling about the food and more food. 

"Where's Krillian, Marron and Eighteen at?" Bulma now entered her hands folded with anger, "Can't they--"

"Can't we what?" Marron asked looking up at Bulma then she pointed to her parents who just closed the door.

"Sorry Bulma but I lost my keys then I nearly burned my new pants and--"

"Excuses later time to eat" Goten beamed.

"Now where's that turkey leg" Goku mumbled.

"First it was chicken leg and today it's Turkey" Chichi giggled.

"Hum? Where still missing five more guests" Mrs. Briefs sighed, "Well then we must not be rude and being"

"Hurcule should--"

"WHAT?! You invented that oaf?!" they yelled in shock. 

"And why not?" Chichi snapped, "He is going to be family soon at least to us right Gohan?"

Gohan slide down his seat, "Momma"

"One bad deed is enough but we shall have a civilized meal correct?" her glares where more upon the saiyans then anything else.

"But I'm so hungry!" Goku whined, "Can't I have a little--"

"No" Chichi smacked his hand from the turkey, "Any more of this and we'll have crackers and pickles"

The chibis' wrinkled their noses in a sour expression, "Eww"

"Now why don't I start the grace while we wait" Mrs. Briefs chimed.

Vegeta grunted, "Whatever, as long as it gets my mind off of wring that oaf's neck"

"Well I guess that puts me a day behind in the ringer neck schedule" Goku pulled out his calendar, "Reschedule for Tuesday then?"

"And also thank you--" Mrs. Briefs continued.

[Honk] [Honk] [Honk]

"And there's the big ham now" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Finally" Chichi yelled pushing everyone aside, "Now--"

"Oh thanks you for--" Mrs. Briefs continued.

"Hurcule, Videl, Tori, Serenity how do you do?" Chichi greeted them.

"I didn't know she's a sibling?" they asked.

"Neither did I" Gohan blinked.

"Wow, so many surprises it's Christmas already?" Goku chimed and pulled his gi off revealing his Santa suit.

Everyone sweat dropped and Goten blinked, "Y-You're still wearing that?"

"Sure am" Goku smiled proudly.

"*This is the guy who helped save the world?*" Tori and Serenity thought confused, "*He doesn't seem much like a warrior then his ki says something else"

"Shall we go to the dinning room?" Bulma asked.

"Woman I don't think tonight would be the best for him--"

Bulma blinked before faking a smile, "Excuse us for a moment thank you" Bulma then dragged Vegeta around the coner.

"What's the meaning of this woman?" Vegeta grumbled.

"You listen and listen you shall Vegeta! That family has a father I doubt any child would wish upon their worst enemy; furthermore Chichi would kill you if you ruin Gohan's chance at a happy marriage! But I shall kill you myself Kami so help me! Do you understand? There shall be a civilized dinner like Chichi wants no powers no nothing! You can tell the others that too" then she smiled and indicated with her thumb, "Remember your favorite room can be easily destroyed with a simple sound"

Vegeta grunted to what Bulma expected to be an agreement and the two walked back into the parlor. 

"Now shall we go and eat?" Bulma smiled.

"FINALLY" Goku dashed into the living room before everyone else.

Videl narrowed her eyes, "This shall be interesting"

"Tell me about it, looks like Videl has a secret admirer" Serenity snickered and pointed to Gohan who glanced away, "Now that's a man"

"Lay off, and you know he's too old for you"

Serenity put her hands up, "Ok, ok. Jeez, I'm joking sis I mean your acting like an over protective wife--"

"On PMS" Tori interrupted and was conked on the head twice, "Ouch, I just got my head fixed last week"

"And amen" Mrs. Briefs chimed.

Goku blinked, "Now can we eat?"

"You didn't all listen to grace so I shall do it again"

"No, no" Chichi insisted, "Let's eat because Goten will have a nervous breakdown if we don't"

Goku's eyes lit up, 'Thank you" then he said his private grace.

The Satan family watched in utter awe as the saiyans literally dug into their food. 

"You'll get use to it" Chichi winked but Videl was clueless on what that meant.

What? Did she think she and Gohan where getting married? Then again he's cute, loving and….

She stopped her train of thoughts before she went and did something foolish like confess her feelings for Gohan.

She basically nibbled on her food and kept one eye on Gohan. Gohan began to slow down his pace feeling her eye upon him, well now two eyes he felt.

Chichi had dreamy stars and heart in her eyes, "Isn't it romantic?" she sighed happily.

"Sure is, reminds me of… well that was years ago" she flushed, "Too many to count but its thanksgiving"

When the main feast came to an end Mrs. Briefs stood up, "Now it's time for the Thanksgiving traditional _'what I'm thankful for'_!"

"Grandma this is corny" Trunks murmured.

"Bite your tongue young man" she snapped slightly then smiled, "Traditions are traditions"

"I'm thankful for my chicken now turkey leg, uhm my wife and family and all this food. Oh yeah and my friends even you Vegeta"

Vegeta grumbled, "I don't know why I must do this…I'm thankful for my baby…"

Bulma flushed, "Oh Veggie"

He held up a picture of the gravity room, "Ah and still beautiful"

Bulma fell over and glared daggers at him, "VEGETA!" she heard her mother cough and clamed down and sweetly said through gritted teeth, "Anything _else love?"_

"Oh yes, and my powers, heritage, I guess Kakorat so I have a worthy adversary… hum…"

Bulma looked ready to blow with rage.

Vegeta shrugged, "I guess I'm thankful for my own family and of course the gravity room"

Bulma was the one who grumbled, "I'm thankful for my son and family but I'm rethinking on Vegeta as of this moment"

Vegeta too grumbled something under his breath.

When it came to Gohan he left something out that Videl did too, their hidden love for another.

Chichi sighed, "_*This isn't working out as I planned… teenagers these days*_"

Videl met Gohan's eyes and as the saying went sparks began to fly.

"Now then I'm of course thankful for my hair, my body, well myself" Tori laughed, "Oh yeah, my family too, and of course my sister's soon-to-be family"

Videl flushed and glared angrily at her brother with a silent threat hidden in those blue depths.

Tori snickered and his blue eyes gleamed mischievously to her sister before turning back to his champagne.

"I cannot believe they're late" Krillian murmured.

"Who?" Goku asked licking his fingers.

Before Krillian could answer the doorbell beat him it. Moments later Yamcha and Lila entered. The bumbling blonde curled her hair with her fingers flashing a flirting glance at the older males. 

Hurcule practically leaped over the table to pull a chair out for her which to his pleasure was beside him. 

"So good of you to join us Yamcha" Bulma spoke slightly stiffly at him before addressing his new girlfriend, 'And of course Lila"

"Lila what a lovely name, do tell what is your last name?" Hurcule asked and getting a giggle before the two guests moved into a deep.

"They're where acquainted fast" Chichi sighed and she saw how embarrassed Tori and his siblings (sisters) where with their dad's behavior.

"_*Oh daddy*" Videl and Serenity thought blushing and Tori too blushed with a different thought "__*this is so humiliating… I mean a ditz?  There goes my rep and popularity out the window before it even happened*"_

"A-HEM!!" Mrs. Briefs interrupted, "Now we shall have dessert, Chichi's infamous delight pie or for some who like it plain and simple her pumpkin pie"

Chichi nodded and thanked Kami that her sons and husband knew how to control their ki to speed up the baking process. 

"I must say this is remarkably the best pie I ever had Mrs. Son, and I mean that as the most sincere compliment" Hurcule leaned in slightly too close for Goku's comfort. 

"Then eat up pops" Goku yelled threw the pie into Hurcule's face. Hurcule gaped shocked at this before lunging on and Goku used Vegeta as his shield. Big mistake….

"Why you--"

Pie after pie was through at the other person getting chuckles and laughs even from Vegeta.

Videl slide down the table mortified at what started usually she'd join in when this happened in school. And normally she started them when Sharpener was being far too fresh at lunch so instead of killing the bastard she called food fights on. Of course she was never caught for only the really idiotic would tell on her and then again non one was truly that stupid right?

She heard a cluck which she hoped was a platter against someone's head but nothing like a turkey being smacked dapped in the table. 

Her fingers brushed against another's and feeling that new hand trail along her own arm she gasped being grabbed into the owner's arms.

She blinked again seeing Gohan hold her close before placing soft butterfly kisses upon her lips. She'd never been kissed maybe close to by boys who wanted her fortune inheritance or for toying. It was perfect… 

Everyone was either on the floor exhausted or hanging around on the ceiling or on the fans. 

When Videl and Gohan came from under the table with their hair muzzled and their lips looking red Chichi nearly screamed to the heavens, "_I'M GONNA BE A MOTHER"_

"Again?!" they asked.

"No, a grandmother isn't it perfect" she sobbed on Goku's shoulders.

Goku blinked, "Sure…. I think"

"And that was Thanksgiving… if I told you want happened next… well as they say I'd have to kill ya" Vegeta closed the album with a grunt and took the pipe from his mouth, "Now get your human butts out of this library in 5 seconds before I have to blast 'ya..1…2…3 4 5"

**_[BOOM]_**

The camera cracked in two…

**_[Static]_**

A/N: Don't ask me, I_ just_ finished this yesterday and so sorry I'll try to better the Christmas Version, now I know that shall be extremely good. 


	2. DBZ Christmas

Christmas DBZ style

Save Christmas…

A/N: Don't own DBZ! The second chapter to Holiday DBZ style

I decided I wasn't going to have 3 volumes. I will out up one of them at the end of 2004.

The other Vol _*the Christmas List*_ shall be a whole different story but still a Goh/Vid of course. 

This is one of my more romantic, humorous and craziest episodes I've written. 

_Summary:_

While Gohan is trying to find the perfect gift for Videl, something horrible happens at the North Pole. Santa Claus is injured and can't make his runs so he calls Kami and King Yama and who is on the list? Why Goku and his elf Vegeta of course.

Vegeta isn't too happy and Goku is ecstatic while Gohan is just plain nervous. 

**

**Capsule Corps**

Bulma and Chichi strung the popcorn and Goten and Goku ate half the pile.

"That's enough." Chichi hissed taking the bucket, "You're eating it all."

Goten and Goku pouted, "B-But we have to make sure it's fresh."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Trunks and Vegeta beat you to it an hour before you guys came." she looked at the empty bags next to her, "And check half of the bags."

"Well double checking never hurt anyone." Goku chimed.

Chichi and Bulma rolled their eyes with a heavy sigh looking at the pouting saiyans before them.

Taking a bag Chichi tossed it over her shoulder before feeling the floor bounce up and down.

The two women knew those two where fighting over it like starving vultures. 

Gohan paced around the kitchen catching Mrs. Brief's attention, "Stop pacing your making nervous."

"Sorry." Gohan murmured and took a seat across Mrs. Briefs. 

"So tell me about girl?" she rested her hands upon her cheeks and leaned against the table.

"W-what girl?" Gohan stuttered.

Mrs. Briefs rolled her eyes, "Now don't be silly! That Videl girl of course no duh."

Gohan flushed, "Her?" he squeaked, "Uhm she's just a classmate… that's all."

"Sure she is" Mrs. Briefs laughed, "Now stop goofing."

Gohan didn't say anything but flushed deeply.

Mrs. Briefs sipped her latte, "Hum… she's the girl you we're making out with underneath the table right? At thanksgiving correct? And the girl that has a blonde older sister and a blue haired older brother?"

Gohan nodded, "She's a good girl when you get to know her… she's kind of… uhm rude but she's nice …. I can't describe it but I feel just warm and fuzzy and I'd feel more comfortable around her." then Gohan looked at his hands, "Well if I wasn't a …you know."

"Precisely." Mrs. Briefs nodded, "You're afraid she won't accept what or who you are."

Gohan nodded.

"Well, find the perfect gift and words won't need to be said." with that she left with a smile upon her lips.

Gohan sighed, "What type of gift could I give a girl that could have everything?"

"Almost everything…" Chichi interrupted.

Gohan snapped out of his train of thought, "Huh?"

"I mean she could have everything! Any type of Clothes, the picture perfect house, and the ideal job... Almost everything." Chichi added, "Well, don't you think she might get a tad tired over the attention her father draws to her?"

"I guess." Gohan answered. 

Chichi smiled, "Well you think it over; you never know it could hit you like a hard cookie."

{_Conk}_

Yep the cookie hit him and an idea jumped into his mind.

"Sorry." Goten called peeking through the kitchen door and saw Gohan wasn't angry "Oh well."

Gohan stood, "This is perfect and it should work." he then entered the living room, "Say mom."

"Yes?" Chichi looked up.

"Videl and her family are coming over for Christmas and Christmas Eve right?" Gohan asked.

Chichi beamed, "Why yes. Why?" she then grinned wildly, "Oh I got cha."

Gohan blushed, "I… erm… got to go out for a while but I'll be back before dark."

Chichi giggled then winked at her son, "When your plan is ready to go stay out until dawn if you need to."

Gohan blushed to a dark crimson and say bye before his mom went into any types of details. 

Bulma laughed, "I wonder what Gohan's planning on doing."

Vegeta smirked and leaned against the wall, "If I know a saiyan teen with raging hormones I bet it has something to do with sex and sweets."

Chichi and Bulma blushed and looked up at the ceiling remembering things they've done with their mates. 

"That's an image I can do without." Trunks and Goten made sour faces.

**Satan Mansion**

Serenity rampaged throughout Videl's closet, "You need something that shows that body but doesn't look like a hooker type outfit or flashy."

Videl rolled her eyes, "And I'd wear that because?" 

"Because Gohan." Serenity replied.

"You mean nerd boy?" Tori joked and turned the page of his magazine.

"_HEY! Only I'm allowed to say that." Videl snapped._

"Touchy, touchy." Tori laughed.

Videl rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed, "Besides I don't think he likes me like that right?"

"Sure," Serenity smiled sarcastically.

"I mean a guy like him would be a jock and have tons of girlfriends after the other! Right?"

Serenity muttered something but either Videl didn't care or didn't hear.

"--- I could die an old maid!!!" Videl screamed.

"I thought you said you'd never ever marry." Tori stretched. 

"That was before Gohan came." Videl corrected.

"Ah, shall I update the diary…" Tori chimed.

"You read it?" Videl lunged at her brother.

Serenity pulled out a blue skirt and a white top, "This is the new you! This should get the feminine side out."

Videl stopped in mid punch, "Heck no! I may have a crush on the guy but I'm not going to impress him by wearing that!! I can't stand skirts and it's too cold in the first place! Are you _NUTS_?!"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Stop being so fussy! It's sort of sophisticated yet chic and eye catching."

"Yeah it's much easier asses for Gohan." Tori winked with his suggestive comment.

"What? You want them to have sex in the snow? I mean it's too cold even when your--" Serenity trailed off.

Now Videl rolled her eyes, "Believe me that won't happy!"

"Ah, never think you see and know all little grasshopper… catch the fly then only will you succeed." Serenity smiled.

Tori and Videl blinked after Serenity's small speech. 

Videl didn't say anything but looked at the outfit, "Well I'm glad you didn't suggest lingerie."

"Who said I wasn't going to?" Serenity teased. 

Videl shook her head, "Uh-huh, sure sis."

"Well time to wrap the gifts … hey have you seen the men thongs?" Serenity asked packing up the clothes, "It's just sinful!"

Tori smirked, "And you know…"

"Oh I found some on someone's bed." Serenity grinned. 

"You swain!!!" Tori yelled seeing her hold it up in a teasing matter.

Serenity dashed down the stairs followed by the enraged Tori.

Videl shook her head but blushed, "Hum…"

**Elsewhere**

Gohan began to ponder upon his plan, "I hope I don't regret this… she'd probably laugh at me… but that's a risk I'll have to take."

Gohan took a deep breath and took up his speed, "Ok Gohan you can do this… just remain calm."

Gohan made his way towards the city and landed upon a store's roof. Jumping behind the store it appeared as if he walked around the back instead of flew there.

There was a bakery, a cosmetic and a dress store compounded together.

Gohan shrugged and entered the store, "_*Might as well start here*_"

**North Pole**

"Santa! The last mail has come in." one of the chubby elves dashed into his room but Santa was nowhere to be seen. Only the weeping Mrs. Claus by the window came to view.

"You all right?" he blinked.

Holding back a sniff she smiled, "He's ill, Foci… I'm afraid his high temperature and… Christmas shall be officially canceled."

"B-but it's …. Oh it's Christmas Eve." he gaped at the calendar before him.

"There is someone who can help. A girl wrote to us suggesting him." Mrs. Claus sniffed.

"Who?" Foci walked up to the elderly woman.

"Son Goku... He lives here." she pointed onto the map.

"Will do Mrs. C." the elf was gone before she turned around. 

**Capsule Corps**

"I'm going to blast that oaf to outer space! When I'm done oohh boy" Vegeta snickered.

Bulma was ready to clump him in the head but her mother beat her to it.

"Oh no you don't", Mrs. Briefs grabbed him by the throat startling everyone by her strength.

Krillian blinked and handed his, Eighteen and Marron's jackets to the robots.

"You listen, and you listen good! I've worked by butt off slaving over a hot microwave and I'm not going to let _anyone_--_ do_ you _hear_ me? Not _anyone… which includes you, short shrimp to ruin this! Got it?!"_

Goku winced at her now high pitched voice. 

Mrs. Briefs dropped Vegeta and smiled to the Chestnuts, "Ah welcome! Come in, come in! You must be frozen by that flight. Oh do come in."

Bulma looked at Vegeta who now regained his natural color and turned back to Chichi. 

"Now all the gifts are wrapped, so now we can set up for carols! Oh Goku, you and Vegeta hang up the lights on the roof. Goten and Trunks, we trust you two to hang them inside the house." Chichi instructed.

"Yes." they replied.

Chichi nodded, "Good job… now we must find out where Hurcule is."

"He's always late" Bulma rolled her eyes, "Like someone we all know and love."

Goku laughed, "Don't say it." then he and Vegeta went outside with the blinking lights behind them. 

"Ok, ok." Bulma smiled, "I'll help my mom with the last preparations."

Chichi nodded, "And I'll get the living room ready and make some phone calls for any last minute cancels." 

The two best friends agreed and Chichi went to the phone and Bulma ambled along towards the kitchen. 

**Satan**** **Mansion********

Tori jumped off Videl's balcony and caught the thong just before it could hit Hurcule.

Tori sighed heavily and flew back up the balcony before Hurcule knew he was there.

"Nice move Mister Smarty Pants." Tori muttered.

"That's _MISS. Smarty Pants to you." Serenity scoffed then turned to Videl, "So Videl what do you want for Christmas that Santa can get cha."_

Videl scoffed now, "Serenity, be real."

"I am." Serenity pouted.

Videl gave her a look which as everyone knew she didn't need words to go along with that.

"Ok, ok!" Serenity smiled, "Believe me Videl… the perfect gift is right there."

With that Serenity left dragging the clueless Tori behind her, "Where? Where? I don't see…"

{_Conk}_

"OOOHHH I got cha! I got cha!" Tori laughed.

Videl shook her head wondering why her brother and sister where acting more crazy then usually.

Videl sighed, she wouldn't be as happy as she was at this moment if they never returned from their mission. When her mother died her whole world was turned upside down. 

One minute they where all happy and together… 

Then the next, her family was ripped away from her like her very breath. 

{_Tap}_

Videl hugged her knees and smiled. 

All of those brewing childhood memories of hers just seemed completely perfect. From the very start, or at least to what she could remember. 

But, now she wanted even more beautiful ones. And every time Gohan entered her thoughts.

{_Tap} _

Videl grunted, if this was Tori's new type of joke to annoy her it was starting to work.

She grabbed her lamp and threw open the curtains of her balcony to find a startled Gohan.

Videl screamed alerting everyone within the mansion and the outside guards.

Gohan covered her mouth and flew in just before a guard came below the balcony.

When he was sure she clamed down he removed his hand slowly just in case. When he did Videl dashed to the other side of the room making sure he had no advantage. 

Videl glared, "What in Kami's name are you doing here? Are you trying to give me a heart attack or annoy me to death?"

"I never intended to do either." Gohan replied.

Videl took several deep breaths, wasn't it iconic he showed up when her thoughts where only upon him. "What do you what?" Videl managed to say, "We made a deal to call off the flying lessons since the tournament was canceled this year."

"Uhm… I didn't really come to talk about that… but since you mentioned it you can still have those lessons if you want that is." Gohan said.

Videl looked entirely skeptically so Gohan went on, "It's something else…"

**Capsule Corps**

"Over to the left." Vegeta instructed.

Goku did just that.

"Over… over more." Vegeta insisted.

Goku moved the lights over again and again.

"One more time, I promise." Vegeta grinned.

Goku just blinked at Vegeta slightly confused and didn't notice the ladder was gone until…

{_Splat}_

"Ah a somewhat satisfying picture." Vegeta pulled the lights and adjusted them on the nearby tree.

"And I still don't understand why these humans insist upon putting up lights! First they're up for what a week? Then you take them down and put up the next stupid holiday! Then the woman nags and nags until I'll commit suicide on them! Ugh."

"Chill out! Chichi brought champagne and that bubbly stuff! She says it will help loosen Gohan's tongue around Videl." Goku laughed.

"So you're gonna be related to that oaf? How funny." Vegeta chuckled. 

"Ah, but you've been related" Goku pulled out the magazine, "See! His wife's name was Kikya Vegeta! Boo ya! I win!!! She's your older sister; she died about ten years ago."

Vegeta saw the photo, she survived… and she died before he saw her face again.

Damn. 

Vegeta tried to cover his emotions knowing Goku would pick them up soon, "It's just those stupid tabloid buffoons again!"

"Rrrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt." Goku grinned.

"Kakorat you're scaring me… more than usual." Vegeta said dryly and picked up another set of lights, "I'm never doing this again… and besides, that buffoon will never _EVER be my brother-in-law! I'd dress like a drunken drag queen before that."_

Goku poked Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta hissed and turned.

"Fuchsia or scarlet?" Goku held up two dresses.

Vegeta grumbled a few saiyajin curses before turning back to the tree decorations.

Goku blinked, "Yeah, you're more of a fuchsia if you ask me… yeah."

{_Bells} _

_-Poke-_

"Quite it Kakorat." Vegeta grumbled.

_-Poke-_

_-Poke-_

Vegeta gritted his teeth and tried the technique of counting to 100. 

_-Poke-poke-poke-poke-_

"That's it carrot boy your dust!!" Vegeta whorled around to find Goku not there…

"Up here short-y!" Goku called and sat in a glowing red sleigh.

"What in Kami's name are you doing in that stupid thing?" Vegeta asked.

"That stupid thing is Santa's sleigh Vegeta." A mini male voice snapped.

Vegeta looked down to see a midget like creature before him.

"Name's Foci" the red haired elf introduced himself, "You're the prince of all saiyans right?"

"Damn straight." Vegeta smirked.

"Well you'll do great for an…" he hopped up to Vegeta's height and planted a hat on him, "elf!"

Goku laughed seeing the elf place fake ears upon Vegeta with the matching attire.

Foci blinked and scratched his chin, "You're more of a fuchsia… oh well."

"See?" Goku smiled. 

"What the heck is the matter with you people? Are you insane?" Vegeta grumbled.

The female elf looked at Goku, "You'll have to do. Though you can't pass much for a Santa with such a lean stomach." she grabbed some pillows and tied it securely around his new suit, "This shall have to do."

"Now try your laugh." Foci instructed.

When Goku did everyone winced.

"Erm, keep trying… you won't have to do much with that…" the female sighed, "You can fly so we don't have to worry much about the chimney thing. That instant transmission thing shall come in handy too."

"Come along… friend." Foci laughed and Vegeta followed cracking his knuckles.

"We'll see _who_ gets the _last laugh… _friend_." Vegeta snickered. _

"My name's Frostiana." the female elf added and the sled took flight into the night.

"I hope Chichi didn't bring that pan." Foci said.

Goku winced, "Me too… but she somehow always has it. It appears like magic."

"Oh Santa has a gift for her. It's a triple ultra black polished pan. It even has a sonar system in placed." Foci sighed, "Man I have to know how she controls with her eyes sometimes."

"Me too. Say, are they friends or something?" Goku asked.

"No, her father father's knows her brother's mom who knows his aunt who knows her cousin's second cousin's grandfather's mom." Frostiana explained with a shrug.

Goku nodded, "Rrrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Oye Kakorat you can be such a--"

"Language." Frostiana warned. 

**Elsewhere**

Videl giggled, yes she actually giggled.

It felt like forever since she giggled of delight instead of glared.

"Now can I open them?" Videl begged.

Gohan still covered her eyes, "Not yet… just keep walking straight."

Videl nodded, "Ok."

"Ok… now" he slowly removed his hands.

Videl blinked looking down at the cliff they stood before.

"What?" Videl blinked once more.

"Wait a while…" Gohan trailed off as the light reflected of the ice showing a large rainbow, "That blue matches your eyes… there's a flower at the bottom of the cliff that I'd compare nearly as beautiful as your eyes"

Videl flushed and began to stammer upon her own words. Why did she feel like this? And why now?

"Videl…" Gohan whispered.

Videl turned to him right before he took her into his arms and jumped right off the cliff.

Videl screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck for dear life.

[**Splash]**

When they surfaced from the chilled lake Videl glared at Gohan.

"Are you crazy?" Videl screamed.

"Crazy in love yes." Gohan smiled before splashing Videl.

Videl coughed, "You're so dead!!!"

Laughs and giggles filled the forest as the night began to fall upon the sky. 

Gohan moved the flop of black hair from Videl's eyes causing the two teens to blush, "We better get out of here before we catch pneumonia." 

Videl nodded fighting back a blush that threatens to emerge, "Right."

Gohan blushed and kept his eyes off of Videl's shirt and how it gripped upon her like a second skin. Taking her hand the two teens made their way to the grassland without a word.

Gohan pulled two towels from the capsule he'd laid upon a nearby boulder, "Here."

Videl whispered _'thanks' _before taking the towel and drying off.

After using his ki to warm and dry them, the two began searching for anything to say.

Videl made a soft sneeze but Gohan noticed, "Sorry about being too spontaneous back there."

Videl shrugged, "That's all right. It was fun anyways."

Videl leaned back, "It's the most fun I had in a long time… I guess I prefer the simple life at times… having a father being 'Mr. Role model' everyone expects their child to be the best person in the universe. They expect too much! I only get the publicity because of him… I'm not being ungrateful it's just… Well look at yourself, Gohan. You have the closest to an ideal family life right?"

Gohan who mostly felt he was drowning in those blue orbs shook out of his trance, "Uh…Sure" 

Videl sighed, "Sorry I'm probably boring you with my drivel."

"No you're not. I'm here for you Vid." Gohan smiled.

Vid… she never liked anyone giving her a nickname. But Gohan wasn't just an anybody. He was Gohan, the guy she was falling helplessly in love with.

_And you just met him when? Barely four correction three months ago, Videl! Ding-dong, Ding Dong!_

Videl cursed mentally at her couscous reminding her. And the nagging of her father saying 'Don't trust boys! Especially the '_innocent type_'! The only want to…' Videl sighed she knew that was in more than 9 out of 10 guys. But with Gohan she trusted him with her very life, and now with her heart. Oh, so most people don't believe in _love at first sight _and that it only went for fairy tales. However this was reality and day by day she was falling more in love with Gohan.

Gohan close his eyes and leaned against the tree they sat in front of. He soon then began drifting off to sleep.

Videl leaned against Gohan's chest as the two began to drift off to sleep, "I think I was born to fall in love with you Gohan…"

**North Pole**

"III-YYYAAAA!!" Foci yelled seeing the whole workshop in a complete disaster.

"What happened?" Frostiana shrieked, "Where is everyone?"

The two elves dashed around the area only to report devastating news.

Foci sighed, "Everyone caught Mr. C's cold! Every elf is sick and Mrs. C's is having a dizzy spell… I guess Christmas will be canceled."

"Over my dead body stuff!" Vegeta snapped, "I'm firkin dressed like some elf and I came here in the brick of winter to do this so Kami help me I shall! I hung up those stupid blinking lights and I won't be caught dead in that dress."

Goku pouted and through the dress over his shoulder, "Meanie."

"That's the spirit lad!" Frostiana chimed, "We'll show you the tools and with both of your speed and our knowledge Christmas will go as planned." 

"But what about everyone else?" Foci asked.

Goku snapped his finger as an idea struck him, "Chichi." Then he was gone.

The three blinked and raised an eyebrow in question before shrugging.

"Let the preparations begin!!!" Frostiana chimed. 

**Capsule Corps**

"--5 Golden men, four little pigs, three little perverts, two pick-les and one orange drag-on ball!" [1]

Everyone laughed and appalled Trunks and Goten for their creative song. 

Chichi sipped her coco angrily, "When I find that Goku… oohh!!"

Bulma laughed, "Just get those two saiyans drunk and that hangover will take care of them."

Chichi joined in with the laughter, "Goku hates that even more than the frying pan."

Chichi's heart tugged and she nearly dropped her cup in the process.

"Woo there. What's up?" Bulma asked taking the cups and placed them each on them on the table mat. 

Chichi smiled half way, "I thought … never mind."

Bulma titled her head and grew quite concerned for her best friend, "Ok the." 

**North Pole**

"There!" Frostiana placed the last wrapped gift into the bag, "Hopefully Goku make sit back."

"We have ten minutes before the deadline." Foci reminded her.

The three then heard loud thump sounds followed by smaller thumps. 

Frostiana held her breath but soon relaxed seeing Mr. and Mrs. C before them along with the elves.

"Are you sure your ok enough to be out of your beds?" Frostiana scolded.

"Yep, we're strong as the biggest ox known to man and animal alike!!" Santa grinned.

"Oh poo!" Mrs. C laughed, "Keep flexing those muscles and sprain something." 

Santa laughed his jolly laugh right before Goku entered licking his lips of the last of the soup. Goku smiled holding up the large pot "This never fails."

"Ok, ok! Get the sled and reindeers in gear we'll ride out tonight." Santa instructed.

Goku pouted, "But I wanna be Santa Claus."

Satan chuckled, "I could use a day off."

"Yes!" Goku jumped up high before landing, "Thanks so very, _VERY much!"_

"You're welcome, hurry on before Chichi has your head" Mrs. Claus teased.

"Will do Mrs. C" Goku smiled.

Before long the magic sleigh took flight into the night.

**Capsule Corps**

"So glad you could join us! Come in, do come in!" Mrs. Briefs chimed.

Hurcule and his children handed their coats, scarf's, earmuffs and gloves to the four robots.

"Beep. Thank you. Beep." The robots chorused before leaving.

"This place never ceases to amaze me Mrs. Briefs." Hurcule smiled and kiss Mrs. Briefs' hand.

Her husband grunted something under his breath and drank his latté. 

Tori rolled his eyes and looked at Hurcule, "He can be such a charmer when he needs to be."

Serenity giggled slightly and Videl cracked a smile, "So that's where you get it from."

Tori glared, "Ha, ha! That's not even a joke that's plain creepy."

After reacquainting themselves again, Videl excused herself as everyone got ready to sing. 

Videl wondered down the halls in search of Gohan. Every fiber and every inch of her being was drawn to him and only him. 

Videl giggled reminding just a few hours before, "He's something else."

Oh yes he was and shall ever be she concluded.

Videl felt a hand upon her shoulder and quickly turned around before screaming.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled and hit him on the shoulder, "That wasn't funny!"

"Oh this side it is." Gohan smiled, "What are you doing? Snooping again?"

"Again?" Videl questioned. 

"You know the Saiyanman thing?" Gohan reminded her.

"I am not a snoop" Videl countered, "You practically told me with that bandage."

"Snooper." Gohan grinned.

"In all my life no one has every called or even dared say I was such a thing! It was detective work and well you know it. So don't call me that." She folded her arms.

"…Snoop, snoopy, snooper! I can call you whatever I want." Gohan teased though he knew it was childish but he loved the color in her cheeks. Finally it was his turn to see that crimson color upon her cheeks. 

Videl couldn't help but try to prevent from laughing so she pushed Gohan.

Gohan laughed and fell on the floor when she unexpectedly pounces on him. 

In that moment it was just the two of them. Locked lovingly in each other's arms their minds ran away from thoughts of the rest of society. Gohan moved a few stray hairs from Videl's eyes and the two brought their lips together. Brushing their lips with soft and passionate touches soon turned demanding. 

"Gohan? Videl? Are you two lovey dovey birds up there?" Trunks called.

"Yeah! We're coming up so for our eyes have your clothes on." Goten giggled.

Gohan and Videl looked at another before they got up off the floor and headed down stairs.

"Aww man! I knew we shouldn't have warned them." Goten pouted. 

"Very funny squirt." Gohan ruffled the two chibis hair.

"Everyone's singing those corny songs and I'm bored." Trunks grunted.

"What do you two want to do then?" Videl asked.

"Airplane! Oh hide and go seek… truth or dare?" Goten rambled on.

"Airplane sounds good." Gohan placed both chibis' upon his shoulder, "Ready for lift off?"

Videl watched she grew quite impressed, "Gohan will make a great father someday." Videl flushed when she said that. But it's true for she could see right before her very eyes. 

Any idiot could see that… well hopefully…Maybe there where _some exceptions._

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Trunks? Goten? We're ready for your new carol!" Chichi called from the living room.

"Finally!!!" the two best friends chimed and grabbed Gohan and Videl's hands before leaving.

Goku and Vegeta entered dressed back in what they wore before their mission. 

Mr. Briefs cleared his throat, "And a one, a two, one two three." 

"Dashing through the snow on a one horse open sleigh on the fields we go laughing all the way!

Ha, ha, ha--" 

"Goku where were you?" Chichi hissed.

"Yeah Vegeta! Where did you two boneheads pop off too? The North Pole?" Bulma hissed too.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" the two saiyans replied.

[2] "Oh jiggle bells Goten smells-" (Tru.)

"Hey!!!" (Got.)

"Kakorat laid an egg!" (Veg.)

(Gok.) "Veggie was so happy he fell off his sled! Oh--"

The carols went on late into the early morning before everyone fell asleep.

Though some didn't sleep until Goten emphasized the early they went to bed the sooner they opened gifts. 

**7:20 AM******

Goten yawned and sat up on his bed. He shared the room with Trunks as usually when they had events or sleepovers. He stretched and saw something outside of his window.

Goten ran over to the window, "Yeeeaaahhh! It's snowing!"

Trunks cracked open his left eye, "What?"

"It's snowing dummy! Get out of bed! It's Christmas!" Goten jumped on Trunks' bed until Trunks rolled out.

Trunks scratched his hair and yawned before peering out the window, "Dude, a white Christmas! Well _that_ song didn't go to waste" he turned to Goten, "Let's wake everyone up."

"I'll bring my frying pan." Goten laughed.

**Seconds passed**

After the gifts where unwrapped everyone thanked their spouse and friends.

Videl blushed at the gift Chichi had given her but thanked the woman anyhow.

She wondered why Chichi was so obsessed with grandchildren. Gohan was one of the most eligible and most looked at guy in their school. He shouldn't have a problem. 

Videl was lost in her thoughts until Chichi spoke up.

"A-hem" Chichi grinned, "Since its tradition… Videl look above you."

Videl did and found the mistletoe above her and Gohan.

"Now since it's above you aren't you supposed to kiss?" Krillian grinned.

Gohan held Videl in his arms and brought the two into a passionate kiss.

"Oh man, oh man, look at the boy go! Got that from me ya know." Goku chimed.

"Rrrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt." Trunks laughed. 

"Just a joshing ya." Goku laughed.

"Come on! The snow is perfect for building igloos and snow angels and snowmen!" Goten chimed.

Everyone put on their winter garments and soon followed one another outside.

Marron giggled feeling the snow upon her head and caught a few on her tongue, "It's so beautiful mommy!!"

"Sure is." Eighteen nodded.

Gohan dusted the remaining soon off his hands and finished the sculpture of Videl and himself.

Videl smiled, "You're extremely artistic."

Gohan now blushed, "Thanks Vid."

"Ah on nickname bases? When did this happen?" Tori asked.

However he was interrupted by three snowballs.

They saw Serenity laugh holding up three more, "Let's see what you got old man!"

"_OLD_?!" Tori yelled.

When Gohan hit Videl with a snowball she grabbed some snow of her own.

Then Gohan ducked behind the snowman drawing Videl's attention to the snowman's new nose.

"What on earth…" she started and took the golden piece out, "A golden locket?"

Gohan nodded, "Happy belated birthday Videl"

Videl felt tears fill her eyes, "Thank you Gohan."

In the center of the locket was a sapphire cut heart, "I made sure it was the right color…" Gohan added sheepishly.

Videl hugged Gohan tightly, "This has to best the best present I have every gotten in my entire life."

"This is isn't the perfect gift Videl…" Gohan trailed off seeing her confused expression, "The perfect gift is you."

Videl sniffed, "Gohan you're so wonderful."

"That boy… What a ham." Vegeta grunted.

"You never said that to me before!" Bulma elbowed Vegeta.

"Sure whatever you're the light of my heart." Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

Bulma hugged him, "That's your strange yet attractive way of showing you care, Veggie." 

"That day still seemed like only yesterday ah yes" Chichi sat in the kitchen, "Memories"

"That was yesterday." Goku's voice was muffled by the cloth, "I'm sorry I got drunk"

"You nearly kissed Vegeta!" Chichi yelled.

Goku wrinkled his nose, "Man I was drunk." 

Goku then fell asleep.

"A-ehm as Christmas flew by and now it's almost time for New Year's to come crashing down… what shall happen to the nearly and secretly formed love of Gohan and Videl! Will I ever get my 500 grandkids? What? 500 is not a lot when you're with a saiyan!" Chichi yelled and shook the screen, "But isn't it romantic? Imagine little Gohan and Videl's running around…! Blue eyes and black hair, blue hair and black eyes, black eyes and hair, oh so many combinations!" her eyes grew too close up to the screen, "Ahhhaa I can picture it now, can't you? … That reminds me of when Goku and I got married…"

[**Cameraman and screen backs up slowly and Goku began inching his way towards the outside door.]**

"… We just returned from our honeymoon" Chichi giggled, "Oh yeah" she then noticed the cameraman, "Hey! Where are you going? I'm not done yet! How dare you!"

The cameraman yelps then releases a high pitched scream before throwing the camera into the air and ran…

{**CLONK}**

[**Static….]**

A/N: Ah that was Christmas DBZ style... I hope you enjoyed this long special so please review, why you don't? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?  It was good and long right? Come on. 

Man, it came out 3 xs longer than I panned…. Please review. Oye, Shooting and falling… well for you fans the second to last chapter shall be my longest chapter I've ever done. So that means over 48 pages. Holly-moley! 

[**1]—My first DBZ Christmas carol. You can find the whole thing here ************

[**2] My second DBZ Christmas carol… you can find that at my site too.**

You can submit your own versions there too.

**Goku:** Hold me.

**Videl B****: I won't hold you!**

**Goku:** Rrrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt!

[_Clonk]_

**Goten:** Night everybody! Hehhehe _*wait until I get Gohan, WWF SMACKDOWN DBZ STYLE!!* _

+Curtains drawn to a close+ 

Created in Microsoft and episode completed… 平成15年12月21日


	3. DBZ Valentine's Day

Valentine Day's  
  
A/N: Sorry for any errors or and I don't own DBZ!  
  
You can visit my site for all your valentine needs from E-card, tips, other fanfics, art etc.  
  
Sorry again for not adding up the New Year's one but I finally did and I'm currently working on St. Patrick days and other ones.   
  
+++ +++  
  
1 year later  
  
Capsule Corps.  
  
"Now Gohan you really want her as your mate?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I-I I..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, kiddo. You really are going to need this book."  
  
She tossed him a large that felt surprisingly heavy to the young saiyan.  
  
"It's Vegeta's Law's of mating, well the first volume that is. You can also visiting http://saiyanclass.cjb.net for more or the fanfic that goes into all the details."  
  
"Uh... Bulma who are you talking to?"  
  
Bulma snapped out of her faze, "Huh? Uh... anyways, Chichi and I will give you the whole romance thing and Vegeta and Goku HOPEFULLY can tell you about the other stuff such as rituals and stuff."  
  
"Do I need to know of these erm 'stuff'?"  
  
Bulma shrugged, "beats me, but hey it comes naturally! Believe me, like one of Vegeta's quotes in the chapter forty: 'It's like riding a damn bike, brat'!"  
  
Gohan nodded, that was Vegeta for 'ya, always looking out for other... uh yyyeaaaaah.  
  
Chichi placed down two cups of coffee, "You sure you don't want anything to drink before we begin, Gohan?"  
  
"Uh I'm good." Gohan managed to say.  
  
Chichi clasped her hands together, "Excellent! Now then, your hormones must be kicking in around now since your half human and saiyan right?" Gohan barely managed a nod before she continued, "So now it's time for my baby to learn about--"  
  
"The monkeys and bananas!!!" Goku chimed.  
  
The two women fell over while Gohan sweat dropped.  
  
Vegeta was leaning against the wall and shrugged, "I tried t keep the moron in the gravity room while you had your 'chit-chat' or pep talk with the boy but no, the oaf wanted to blah about the good ole days... as if I have time to waste on lower class."  
  
Bulma grunted and sat up, "Vegeta you promised."  
  
"Woman, I don't promise I only say things, you know that."  
  
"Now." Goku hopped on the sofa next to Gohan, "It's a funny story you see--"  
  
"I don't believe sex is a funny story, Goku." Chichi rubbed her head.  
  
"Pipe down, Miss Lady." he waved, "Now, we all know of the old birds and the bees and the stork carrying the egg thing... I wonder who ever came up with that one... Humm...."  
  
"Really Goku if you ended up interrupting us at LEAST get to the point and tell it right!" the women snapped trying to hold in their wrath.  
  
"Pushy, pushy! Now Gohan--" Goku blinked, "He's gone..."  
  
Vegeta slapped his forehead, "Kami, above I'm surrounded by morons. I swear."  
  
"Stop swearing!" Bulma slapped him, "Besides we would have told Gohan everything BUT you two 'morons' couldn't at least eat or something to stop causing us distress?"  
  
"Yelling gets you wrinkles, Bulma." Goku beamed.  
  
Bulma paled and looked at her mirror, "I have none Goku... do I guys? I have this party to host and I can't afford having a gray hair or anything like that! It's unheard of! Vegeta stop staring, your making me upset!!"  
  
Vegeta grunted, "Who's staring?"   
  
Bulma made an irritated growl which Vegeta learned was a time to live.  
  
So with a low grunt he made his way silently thrilled that Goku wasn't coming.  
  
"Men, Kami they're so... ugh!"  
  
"It's the month of love ladies so don't have a cow!" Mrs. Briefs entered. "Oh my, what happened? Did a hurricane come through here?"  
  
"Try Hurricane Goku." the younger women muttered and helped clean up the scattered items.  
  
"Gohan's probably hiding out somewhere... I hope those instincts kick in."  
  
Bulma sighed, "Hopefully he has protection too..."  
  
The women's eyes lit up, "Grandchildren!"  
  
"Uh Bulma--" Mrs. Briefs started.  
  
"Of course I know they won't be mine grandchildren but I will be something like a grandmother right?"  
  
"Right!" Chichi hugged her best friend then the two went on with their daily gossip.  
  
"Women scare me..." Goku murmured. One minute they're angry as hell, then cheerful like a couple of sugar-filled saiyans.   
  
Goku the rubbed his chin, what was he going to get Chichi this time?  
  
He chuckled to himself, Vegeta and Gohan would have the hardest time of the three since their mates could have and get anything from the world as they pleased without a thought of the dollars.   
  
He wondered if Vegeta would ever suck it up and make peace with Hercule.  
  
Really, they're going to be family with the boding and soon hopefully Gohan and Videl's marriage. And knowing those two they won't let anything come in the way... well hopefully.  
  
"*First I'll eat, then eat some more, then shower, then go shopping... ugh I hate shopping when it's not for a good cause...*" he looked and Chichi from the corner of his eyes and smiled. But it is indeed for a good cause. For the woman who bared their children and still loved and was faithful as he was when he was gone. And it was worth it.  
  
"Ok then, we'll be going ladies, and expect us back… say two… *They'll probably be trillions of teens there, not to mention other people* no make that four hours." He grabbed Gohan and Vegeta by their arms.  
  
"Unhand me! I refuse to be touched by your class, Kakorat!"  
  
Goku grinned. "Aww, is Vegeta still mad that he's related to Hur-cule?!"  
  
"We're WHAT?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They're WHO?"  
  
Goku beamed at the shocked faces and the flushing short prince beside him.   
  
"Hurcule married Vegeta's older sister and had Tori, Serenity and Videl. Kikya died a few years ago and I guess Vegeta never knew or he'd try to reunite with her. I mean what's a better bond then sibling… well other than a being and their lover."  
  
"Oh my…" Bulma blinked. "I-I never knew." She formed a wide smile. "Just think, two of the richest families joined together from not one marriage but two!"  
  
"What two woman?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
Bulma scoffed. "Why your sister and Hurcule and Videl and Gohan of course, are you deaf?"   
  
"Again I refuse to have that man in my family!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
Bulma folded her arms. "I think you're about twenty some years or less late."   
  
"Well I cans top the other one—"  
  
Bulma and Chichi grabbed him by the hair and threw him on the sofa in one easy motion.  
  
"…SIT BOY!!"  
  
Goku rubbed his head. "Ouch."  
  
"Can we go now?" Gohan groaned and tapped his foot impatiently. "I really don't want to stand up waiting for you all to grow up. Nothing personal but this is really bring me and I rather be flying now."   
  
"Ok Gohan." Goku shrugged. "But if Veggie would like to stew some more in his anger for a while, might as well watch."  
  
Vegeta mumbled something while getting his head from underneath the cushions.  
  
"He said 'Shut up, Kakorat. I'll be out in a second, jackass and the other stuff I'll censor."  
  
Chichi giggled. "Gohan be sure what you buy is let's say appropriate?"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Mom, do you know who you're talking to? I barely know Videl like that, Geez."  
  
Chichi shook her finger. "Sex may and may not 'happen'!"  
  
Gohan groaned. "Mom, Kami sakes, I'm not like that!!"  
  
"Gohan, you're a saiyan and a human so that's double trouble for both of you. Believe me; Saiyan hormones mixed with human ones… well you can guess what. Keep your distance until marriage… *Damn that ruins my plans of early grandbabies!! Oh well…*"   
  
Gohan walked out of the room and was followed by the grumpy Vegeta and grinning Goku.  
  
"We'll be home soon Chi!" Goku called.   
  
--- ----  
  
Goku looked around and gazed in awe. "Dude, this place really rocks! Look at those lights, the hearts, the FOOD!" he slapped himself. "Goku stay focus. Love first, food second."   
  
Gohan ignored his humorist father and took a tour of the new mall.  
  
"*Now what would Videl want? Jewelry? Makeup? Outfits? Do I ever know her sizes? Well mom said Videl was a size smaller than Bulma and herself, but still what did Videl like? CD? Gohan think, THINK genius!!"  
  
+Poke+  
  
"Quite it!"  
  
+Poke+  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Hey Gohan!" the girl smiled. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the lights above and her neatly cut brown hair rested on her shoulders. She wore a gray tee-shirt and a blue skirt and sneakers.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"The one and only, Gohan!" she hugged him tightly. "I've missed you and I haven't seen you in like what so many years! I'm 16 now isn't that something and your what, 18?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "You're happy."  
  
"It's Valentines day of course! I may not be seeing anyone seriously but this is the moth of true love."   
  
"Now I'll be your lil' helper. I know what girls want, because I am one."  
  
"thanks Mai *I think*"  
  
"That's what cousins are for. Now let's jet before all the great stuff are gone."  
  
"But I'm limited on cash remember?"  
  
"Dude, what do you think a credit card was invented for?"  
  
"…To put teens in debt?"  
  
Mai laughed. "Seriously. But Bulma gave me the ok to spend as much needed and to keep you three dumdums out of trouble."   
  
"Thanks again, now can we go now?"  
  
"Let's get a milkshake or something while I go over my lovely plan."  
  
Gohan paused for a second. She truly reminded him of his mother, well when she schemed. But then again, Videl was like his mother's clone, happy one second and well the next; you don't want to be around for that.   
  
--- ----  
  
"Thanks." Mai smiled at the waitress and paid for their drinks.  
  
Gohan looked at his coffee. "I could have paid If---"  
  
"No biggy, I'll feel paid up when you and Videl have kids."   
  
Gohan blushed. "Mai, the plan please?"  
  
"Oh yes." She pulled out a list. "First, we'll hit the… whoops we're here already. Anyways, first the jewelry store, then get her those cute teddy bear that says 'I love you'. Oh and maybe a white rose, not red. Reds nice and all but it mainly means in English 'I'm sorry' but it's also romantic. White means purity, uh… oh well, let's get the flowers first. We can get them to her house now and get back here quickly."  
  
She grabbed her latté and Gohan's arms and dashed out of the bustling café. Gohan had grabbed his coffee just in time for with Mai's excitement he could need some caffeine.   
  
--- ---  
  
Gohan finished writing the message and took the rose.  
  
The blonde saleswoman looked up from reading the message and winked at him. "Lucky girl."  
  
Gohan hid his blush which surprised Mai to some degree but made her smile.  
  
Videl was truly a lucky girl as Gohan was a lucky guy.  
  
True love, she was a sucker for romance but if they truly got together it would be like right out of a romance novel.   
  
Mai's eyes lit up. "*COOL!!!*"   
  
"That will be $21.54 zeni since its 25 % off tax of course still added." The blonde replayed. She handed him the recite and he signed it then thanked the woman.  
  
"Good luck, dude." She waved and sighed romantically.  
  
"I wonder if Yurt is thinking of me now... Ahh my love."   
  
"Roses check. Now you drop them off at her house and avoid Hurcule for Kami sakes… and the others too, Videl included. You have … three minutes tops. Go."  
  
Gohan left the mall and after passing several streets he found a deserted alley to take flight.   
  
Satan Mansion  
  
Videl stared at her wall, "*I'm so bored and it's crazy. Ugh, dad's probably going to make out with that witch, Serenity's out with Julio and Tori's with Minoa. Dammit."   
  
Videl leaned back and soon fell asleep. Gohan hovered outside the balcony and peered in.  
  
Judging by her ki she was asleep, good.  
  
Quickly he slipped in through the small crack and placed the flowers by the dresser.  
  
He looked at Videl and smiled. Lifting her up with ease and gentleness he placed her underneath her blanket. He kissed her forehead lightly and placed the roses on hr nightstand.  
  
He placed a foot outside the sliding door and turned back.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love."   
  
---- ----  
  
Mai tapped her foot. "Ok, ok. What's the big surprise?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait until we all meet up at Capsule corps."  
  
"But that's in three hours and I really, REALLY want to know NOW! Come on, Gohan!"  
  
"Your being such a baby, Mai." Gohan teased.  
  
Mai pouted and folded her arms. She tossed her head to the side and scoffed. "I am not being a baby nor am I being immature."   
  
"I never said immature but I won't disagree with you."  
  
Mai clenched her fist. "I bet I can still pound you into a pulp."  
  
"If I was four, maybe, but not when I'm eighteen and stronger than every before."  
  
"You've been slaking." Mai shook her finger.  
  
"Vegeta told me that over and over yesterday and the day before that when I went to pick up Goten. Honestly, the guy can nag when he wants to."   
  
"So tell me."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Promise you won't tell anyone? PROMISE me!"  
  
Mai nodded. "Ok. Ok! You know secrets holder is my middle name and holding them is my game. In short secrets go in but never come out."   
  
Gohan leaned in and whispered his secret that had Mai's eyes bulged out like never before. "Holy SHIT! Gohan you are the man!" her eyes lit up. "Oh I can't wait to see their faces!" She grinned sinisterly and clasped her hands together. "Especially Vegeta's, oh he'll have kittens I swear!"  
  
"Mai, please keep your mouth shut until after." Gohan replied.  
  
"Will do; now let's finish up this list. With all this chit-chatting we're five minutes behind."   
  
--- ---  
  
Mai stepped out of the chocolate store.  
  
"Ok… chocolate boxes…. Check. Last thing we need to get is… Nuah, I'll handle that."  
  
She looked at Gohan and handed him an empty capsule.  
  
"Guys are really lucky these were invented or they'd be all hunched over if they're not built like a saiyan or a really touch human." She looked at a blonde girl who was shouting at her blond boyfriend beside them.  
  
The woman turned to see Mai and Gohan and gaped.  
  
"Gohan? Oh dear, I didn't know you had a girlfriend? Did Videl and you break up? Oh kami this is an emergency for cupid I tell you. I thought Videl and you"  
  
"Woooo Erasa, clam down." Gohan smiled. "She isn't my girlfriend! She's Mai, my cousin."  
  
Sharpener laughed. "I've tried that trick, boy and it doesn't work. So who is she really? Man I never knew you had it in you…"  
  
Gohan groaned and tried again. "Her name is Mai; she's my 16 year-old cousin that I haven't seen it about at least seven or more years, ok? She's not my girlfriend and I'm not her boyfriend, get it?"   
  
Erasa blinked. "But I thought—she and since…"  
  
Mai giggled and flipped her brown hair from hr hazel eyes. "Look, I'm really flattered and all but no, he's not my boyfriend and really is my cousin."   
  
"I-I think I need to lie down." Erasa sipped on her smoothie. "This is even worst than I thought it would be! Oh you two are joking."  
  
"Babe, come on. Now If I was Gohan and I had Videl for my own I'd slap myself silly for cheating. Look at the body, the eyes---"  
  
"Are you checking out my girlfriend?" Gohan snarled.  
  
Mai cut in between the three before one of them would lose their heads, mainly Sharpener.   
  
"Of course he was but that was before you two hooked up and Erasa and Sharpener found love for another, right? Right. Now Sharpener agrees he will not look at Videl that way-"  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yes." Erasa grunted and he boyfriend nodded quickly.   
  
"-And you Gohan, will promise to not kill Sharpener but if needed put him in the hospital with less than 10 broken bones."  
  
"Agreed." Gohan managed to say between gritted teeth.  
  
Mai smiled. "Now isn't this nice?"  
  
Erasa couldn't speak, Sharpener was frightened to death and well Gohan looked ready to kill the jock.  
  
"Uh yeah. Well why don't you two come with us? We're going over to--"  
  
"…Capsule corps." Erasa beamed. "We say Goku, who said he was Gohan's father and we told him we were Gohan's friends. So he invited us to come right before some bad-tempered short dude nearly blew up Molly's Sweet Conversion Stand."   
  
"Uh yeah. Meet us there in about two hours then?"   
  
"Will do." She grabbed Sharpener. "Let's go. You pick up those bags and capsule them while I go buy some outrageous dresses. This is going to be so cool! Oh, and see you later Mai and Gohan!"   
  
Satan Mansion  
  
Videl opened her eyes and turned facing her wall. Something caught the young beauty's eyes and instantly made her get up.  
  
Roses?  
  
Videl gently picked them up thankful there were no thrones. She looked at the card and felt a blush come upon her cheeks. But strangely enough she found one white rose in the middle of other eleven.   
  
The note read:   
  
"In every bunch there's one who stands out - and you are that one."  
  
-Your Secret Admirer.  
  
Videl giggled. She knew who he was but she found it extra sweet that he remembered.  
  
They had only been going out for a year but it felt like a blissful moment that froze in time whenever he was there or near.   
  
Her last boyfriend wasn't a boyfriend she would ever care for. She wished she hadn't done that to please her obnoxious father but it was right after her mother's death and she felt she wanted him to have some happiness.   
  
---* Flashback ---*  
  
14 year old Videl laughed but abruptly stopped seeing her boyfriend flirting with some other girl. Well that taught her to believe the cheating scamp, she should have believed Erasa and Angela but now she knew.   
  
Erasa and Angela looked to where she was looking at and stiffened.  
  
"Let's go." Erasa nodded.  
  
The three angry women brushed viciously pass by the man and the ditzy woman.  
  
Her boyfriend, who would be considered her ex now, caught sight of them hustling out.  
  
"Videl!" he called over the loud music.  
  
In his rush he spilled the juice over the teen girl beside him only to be spanked across the face. He rubbed his jaw and dodged the dancing teenagers around him.   
  
"Videl! VIDEL please wait up."  
  
Erasa held Videl's shoulder. "We'll be just a block away." She indicated to the store next door. "Kick his ass if need be. I'll be rooting for ya."  
  
Videl turned to face her ex and felt her body grow hot with rage.  
  
No one had ever faced her wrath and lived to tell of it.  
  
"Videl, please let me explain."  
  
"I should have never believed you, Andrew."  
  
Andrew sighed deeply. "It's true I was busy but I found you above me like I couldn't be your equal."  
  
"How can you say that you jerk?"  
  
Andrew smiled and moved his hair from his eyes. "You're a great girl… you'll find someone I know it." He looked away. "It's just that it's not me."  
  
Then he left without saying another word.  
  
Videl just looked on before turning her back and stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
"He wasn't worth being your boyfriend. And who knows, maybe the bastard's words will come true."  
  
"I loath boys, they're jerks and so boorish and dense."  
  
"I bet you thirty zeni you'll change your mind before we're out of high school." Erasa challenged.  
  
"You're on."  
  
---* End of Flashback ---*  
  
Her boyfriend had dumped her On Valentines Day, which got her father angry as heck.  
  
Not only was it the day of crowned love but it was the day she was born.   
  
Her father said he and her mother were beyond happy to celebrate both celebrations.   
  
Videl looked at the mirror and tilted her head.  
  
What could she wear? She didn't want anything flashy, skimpy or plain loose either.  
  
Damn this was so complicated.   
  
Videl smiled and pressed the blue button on her wall beside her. In seconds Cahokia burst into the room panting.   
  
"Where or what's the emergency?" Cahokia managed to say.  
  
"Fashion emergency to be exact." Videl looked at her oversized and almost crowded closets. "Help."   
  
Cahokia laughed. "I've dreamed of this day! Sharpener being a boy and my little Okeene only five I finally get to dress a princess."  
  
"Thanks, Cahokia." Videl smiled.   
  
Cahokia beamed.   
  
She grabbed a red gown from the back of the closest and presented it to her.  
  
"See? You like it? Nice satin, so soft and silky. Red, which is definitely you and no back and will cling to those, hips but will be loose enough for you to move…" she let out a deep breath. "..Breathe."  
  
Videl thanked her and quickly slipped into the fancy gown.  
  
It surprised Videl because she didn't even believe she had an outfit like that.   
  
Oh well. She peered at the mirror and grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"You are a vision." Cahokia smiled. "Now for that lovely hair…um… something chic and won't hide that hair of yours."  
  
After styling Videl's hair into a small bun then letting some go at the back and at her ears it cast a simple yet relax look.   
  
Cahokia nodded. "Excellent. Oh and that idea you planned on doing with Gohan, save that for your wedding night if I were you." Cahokia titled her head to the side. "Yeah, so what did he write on the other side of that card?"  
  
Videl turned to face the older woman. "He said and I quote: "You Videl are, beautiful, angelic, and divine, sublime, alluring, bewitching, stunning, gorgeous, exquisite, marvelous, magnificent, charming, enticing, fabulous...' and so on. It's so sweet, the guy knows how to flatter a girl and make her feel special."  
  
"Well, doesn't he always?" Cahokia asked placing the other dresses aside.  
  
"True." Videl nodded.  
  
"That boy is either one of the best suck ups or nearing for the crown of romance."   
  
Videl only giggled and agreed.   
  
"So he's going to be a scholar, huh?" Cahokia smirked. "Will he be the sophisticated and stubborn businessman and when he gets home he'll be your wild sex god? Come on admit it."   
  
Videl turned away blushing. "Come on, stop that."  
  
Son House  
  
"Goku, I'm going to cry." Chichi sniffed.  
  
Goku laughed and sat on their bed and watched his wife.   
  
Chichi took out the golden necklace and bracelet from her jewelry box.  
  
"Lovely." She turned to Goku. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I was waiting all day to see when you'd notice. I love to see you smile, Chi." He kissed her softly upon her left cheek.  
  
"Your so sweet, Goku." She hugged him tightly. "I'll never ever let you go."  
  
"Not in a billion years?"  
  
"Never ever, you hear?"   
  
"Of course, love and I feel the same way."   
  
"Happy Valentines Day, Goku."   
  
Chichi smiled and kissed him fully upon his lips.  
  
"Eww, come on already I'm getting old." Goten tapped his foot by their bedroom door.  
  
His parents blushed and quickly scampered off the bed to put on their jackets.   
  
Goten rolled his eyes and left muttered about 'I don't want to grow up' and 'ewe, can't believe people actually do things like that'!   
  
"We'll pick up from where we left tonight." Chichi whispered in a husky voice. "Goten will be over at Bulma's and Gohan will be either at Videl's or well at Videl's. I have plans to keep and ideas to get Gohan there."  
  
Capsule Corps  
  
"Trunks, will you get that sweetheart." Bulma called from her bedroom.  
  
Trunks grumbled something and left his snack to answer the door.  
  
He didn't know why adults found this holiday so fascinating, if it wasn't for the candy he'd have never would have got dressed up.   
  
Bulma tried to brush her hair on her way down the stairs but ran into Chichi.  
  
Chichi grinned and whispered. "You have sex hair, so what did Vegeta give you?"  
  
"If I told you he'd kill Goku." Bulma teased and gestured for Chichi to follow her into the kitchen. "It's so scandalous I have to show you myself."  
  
Chichi laughed and followed her best friend into the decorated, like the other rooms, kitchen.   
  
"Where's Gohan and Videl?" Goten tugged at his father's pants leg.  
  
Goku shrugged. "Gohan had to pick something up he left at the house and Videl's probably coming with her family. Kami, I can't wait to see Vegeta's face when he hears what jokes of his unfortunate family connection this week."   
  
Goten blinked. "Plain English please?"  
  
"Vegeta's related to Hercule because his sister married Hurcule. Meaning more fun for mean to tease him. Oh yes life is good."  
  
"Uh sure." Goten began to leave. "Have fun dad…. *Adult life is so boring. Man I want a motorcycle… wait that's going to hurt… man I want some food. Now you're thinking my way kid* Hey who are you calling kid?"   
  
--*Flashback --*   
  
Bulma hugged Vegeta. "Pick a number between 1 and 50."  
  
"51." Vegeta replied.   
  
Bulma didn't care that he was being stubborn as usually but kissed him.  
  
"50."  
  
She kissed him longer and he responded back.  
  
"49."  
  
--*End of Flashback --*  
  
"We went all the way to -50 and then well you know." Bulma flushed and waved her hand.  
  
She looked at Chichi's hand then her neck and smiled. "Oh gold, now that looks awesome on you girl."  
  
"Goku placed them in my jewelry box and waited all day in our room waiting for me to see them. Then we kissed but Goten reminded us we had to leave to come over here so we plan to pick up on our activities tonight."   
  
"Goten's staying over and how to you plan on getting Gohan out of the house?"  
  
"Simple. But I hope Dende will help."  
  
"You're relying on a Namek? Well, what can I say? It is Valentines Day and anything can happen."   
  
Goten came in with trunks who looked between bored and excited.  
  
Trunks spoke first in a melancholy and impassive tone. "Hurcule's here…"  
  
"…But the good news is that Videl, serenity and Tori too." Goten spoke with excitement instead.   
  
The woman giggled and followed the chibis into the dining room.  
  
Bulma hired a DJ who was highly praised among the magazines and newspapers.   
  
The lights flashed left then right and the music was upbeat. The room was decorated with sparkling hearts and on the table laid champagne and a fancy meal all set out for the guests.   
  
Bulma was a bit chocked when she saw Erasa and Sharpener who were followed by Hurcule and his family.  
  
"Goku invented them." Tori replied.  
  
"And I wish someone hadn't invited that oh so boastful oaf!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta behave will you??" Bulma shook her head and complimented Videl and Serenity on their gowns.  
  
"Really Videl, I'll have to give you these pills. With that dress Gohan will go wild with those energized hormones. It's free and specialized design. I'll give it to you before you and Gohan seclude yourselves away from us."   
  
Hurcule chuckled and kissed Yamcha's girlfriend's hands.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
The blonde blinked at him.  
  
"Why could I be Hurcule?"   
  
Vegeta leaned against the fire place, which consequently was next to Hurcule.   
  
"Because my dearest, you've been running through my dreams."  
  
Vegeta fell over. What a lame pick-up line. The man really needed to get out more or something.   
  
The blonde didn't care and laughed. "Hurcule you're so droll. Oh my, gosh it's so wonderful."  
  
Hurcule and Vegeta sweat dropped.   
  
"Ok, to long living love and to everlasting pleasure, and hoping to see and enjoy another set of years of Valentine Days to come." Bulma held up her glass of champagne.  
  
And everyone else did and agreed with her toast.   
  
Videl handed Gohan his plate.  
  
"Thanks Videl."  
  
"Don't mention it." She sat beside him after setting down her own plate.  
  
"Isn't this romantic Goku?" Chichi looked around but sighed deeply seeing he was busy stuffing his face. Rolling her eyes she took a sip of her champagne.   
  
About two hours later  
  
"Full?" Videl laughed.  
  
Gohan blushed but nodded anyhow. "More than full."  
  
"What about you, Mr.?" Chichi glowered at Goku who sat across from her.  
  
Goku laughed. "Same here, can we dance or something? My stomach is killing…"  
  
He didn't even finish before his wife dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl and rubbed her fingers.  
  
"Videl I have something to say but I may not say it right at first so can you wait until I finish?"  
  
Videl smiled and the two stopped dancing and walked over to the nearest couch.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm all ears."  
  
"Videl I've loved you since the day I saw you… ok even though you were slightly rude to me at first."  
  
"Mean?"  
  
"Well I knew deep inside of you… you are a good person and so I gave you my heart…"  
  
"And I returned it."  
  
"… and I know that you are special. And from that day on I wanted to be the guy to touch you in every way, to make you happy, to wake up and sleep with you. The one you love and cherish and the one who will help raise our children…"  
  
Chichi and Bulma looked at Gohan with the 'oh just ask her already look'.   
  
Gohan injured them and turned back to Videl. "Videl what I'm trying to say is…"  
  
"Yes?" Videl asked. "*Dende if this is a dream I'll get you for this. If it's not, please don't make me fall on my face!!*"   
  
"Will you do me the hours of being my wife? Videl will you marry me?"  
  
Videl nodded. "Oh yes, yes of course Gohan." she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him over and over again.   
  
The room erupted with cheers of congratulations and praises.   
  
Chichi started to cry into Goku's shoulder and he patted her on the back.  
  
Goku turned to look at his son and smiled. "Way to go son. You made your old man proud *OLD?!*"  
  
"Oh I won't be old when I will have grandbabies! It's a miracle! Ohhh Goku, I'm so happy I could cry."  
  
"But dear you are crying."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to MEAN? HUH?" she then cried again and Goku again spoke smoothing words to his wife.   
  
"You've made me the happiest woman on Earth."  
  
"And you've made me the happiest man on Earth." Gohan kissed her forehead.  
  
"Well I don't understand what's going on here!! This isn't right! My daughter can't marry some- some scrawny little punk! It isn't right, it's unethical." Hurcule bellowed. "I will not and I refuse to have this man in my family! Do you hear me? I don't know what's going on here!!"  
  
"You're ruining their moment!!" Erasa yelled and slammed the man into the nearest wall. She smiled at the soon –to- be married couple. "Carry on."   
  
Mai burst out laughing and Serenity and Tori ignored their father who would be having a deserving killer hangover. And they for one will not be around.  
  
"Krillian, Eighteen, Marron where have you guys been hiding?" Bulma asked.  
  
"We were at that new French restaurant and we had to take care of some vulgar waiter." Eighteen muttered. "It was nice evening though."  
  
"Marron, why don't you get some food to eat? Daddy and mommy have another dance."  
  
Marron nodded. "Ok, have fun and I'll get you something too."   
  
"What a sweetheart." Bulma murmured before turning to the couple. "Come on, join the celebration."  
  
"I heard from Chichi and Goku that Gohan proposed to Videl, am I right?" Krillian asked.   
  
"Oh yes he did." Bulma nodded. "Come along, my friends."  
  
The DJ started up the final last song of the night.  
  
"Well you see actually this party was a great opportunity." Gohan said as he and Videl stood up. "If I were you I'd laugh at what I was planning on doing before I reluctantly talked myself out of it.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I was going to dress up like Saiyanman and do those posing you all find so amusing."  
  
Videl laughed. "Gohan, you're so insane. But I still love you even more."   
  
Gohan took Videl into his arms as the two along with the other couples swayed to the soft music.  
  
"Happy valentines Day Videl…"  
  
Videl looked up, "And Happy Valentines Day to you, Gohan."  
  
Our love's the moon   
  
Our love's the kingdom come   
  
Our love's the flame   
  
Our love's the will be done   
  
Our love's the jewel   
  
The diamond in the rough   
  
But you don't want it   
  
You don't want to take   
  
Vegeta chuckled and caught Bulma's attention.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"The brat will not only have to remember this holiday, but his mate's birthday and their engagement and wedding day."  
  
"Oh yes, they anted to get married a year from now." Bulma then glared at Vegeta. "But you mister hardly remember ours. When was ours, Vegeta?"  
  
If this is the end   
  
I don't want to know this time   
  
If this is the end   
  
I don't want to go this time   
  
If this is the end   
  
Our love is true   
  
Our love's the rising sun   
  
Our love is new   
  
Our love is just begun   
  
Vegeta stuttered. "Uh… wasn't it Christmas?"  
  
"You remembered oh…" Bulma hugged him and didn't notice Goku holding up the large card a few feet behind them. Maybe being part of Kakorat's family won't be so bad. I mean why to turn over a new leaf and become solid friends with the naïve low class.   
  
Vegeta scoffed. "*Nuah!*"  
  
Our love is proof   
  
Of what was yet to come   
  
But you don't want it   
  
You don't want to take   
  
If this is the end   
  
I don't want to know this time   
  
If this is the end   
  
I don't want to go this time   
  
If this is the end   
  
"Eighteen, you choose me over how many guys… and why?"  
  
"You're hit my sweet spot and Marron now is a part of my heart. You opened my eyes and opened my heart, Krillian. I think I felt something, a pang. Remember when I kissed your cheek. That was when I felt that pang."  
  
"And I felt I was going to pee my pants when you came closer. I could hardly breathe."  
  
Eighteen chuckled. "They say love makes you feel and do strange things, Krillian."  
  
She smiled at her husband. "But when you sacrificed yourself to save me when Cell spat me out and when you couldn't shut me off with that remote, that's when I knew you let something too."   
  
It was so easy   
  
We were so young   
  
It's only natural   
  
To come undone   
  
At the end of this evening   
  
Before the rise of the sun   
  
You're coming with me   
  
You're coming with me   
  
When Gohan and Videl passed Erasa Videl slipped Erasa thiry zeni.  
  
The blonde looked at the money then at her best friend.  
  
"Thank you Erasa. You were right."  
  
Erasa blinked one again before remembering then she too smiled.  
  
The two best friends placed their hands around their men and continued to dance to the soothing music.   
  
If this is the end   
  
I don't want to know this time   
  
If this is the end   
  
I don't want to go this time   
  
If this is the end   
  
I don't want to know   
  
I just want you by my side   
  
If this is the end   
  
I don't want to know   
  
I just want you by my side  
  
Goku hung up his tuxedo.   
  
"Ah and yet another romantic episode. You however did get some nice snip bits of the other couples like Chichi and me, Bulma and Vegeta and Krillian and Eighteen. We hope you enjoyed this romantic episode and sorry for the delay."  
  
He then turned off the light in the bedroom and beamed at his sleeping wife.  
  
"The song was provided by: Faith Hill. So you'll just have to wait for another Valentines Day for the episode… or will it be sooner. Will Vegeta ever, EVER stop wearing spandex? Will Hurcule stop being such an ass? What about Videl and Gohan's wedding?   
  
What shall I wear? Shall something utterly naughty or crazy happen? What am I blabbering about? I'm just a pun in some romantic fanfic. Will I ever see my chicken leg again? What's with all those porno pop ups? Will there be a juicy lemon coming, yes please!"  
  
"Goku, who on EARTH are you talking to?" Chichi grumbled.  
  
"To the lovely viewers."  
  
Chichi grumbled something and turned over.  
  
Goku screeched. "I'm being watch! You peeping toms!"  
  
"Goku, I told you, you had too much of that wine and champagnes."  
  
"Did not." He muttered. "Find out all your answers on the next romantic chapter, night everybody!"  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it was delayed and the New Years Chapter never came. BUT I will post it as a flashback in later chapters so no worries. And yes I am planning a lemon or two for this story. My stories can't be complete without humor and lovely Mai and company. I had a year pass by since I along with Marron Briefs that if Gohan asked Videl to marry him so soon it might sound sort of crazy, but what ever.  
  
If anyone wants me to add a K/18, B/V or Chi/Gok lemon(s) please tell me in your review. If you're willing and able to do a tasteful lemon then also have your email avalaible. Hugs and kisses.   
  
And I am working on Kawaii and hopefully bringing you the last two chapters of Shooting and Falling as well as getting off of hiatus for Drawn by Destiny.   
  
Later, peeps. (Email- ssjvidel@kawaiiangels.cjb.net) 


End file.
